Energy consumption efficiencies of communication terminals currently available are not so high, with most of energy being consumed by power amplifiers (PAs) thereof. Generally, the highest power efficiency of a power amplifier is only about 40% even during emission of signals, which means that about 60% of the electric power is converted into heat energy as a loss.
Taking a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) terminal as an example, the operating current of the power amplifier at the highest power thereof may go as high as 500˜700 mA. After a long time period of talking with the WCDMA terminal, most of the electric power is unnecessarily converted into heat energy due to the low energy consumption efficiency. As a consequence, the WCDMA terminal becomes relatively hot with the temperature thereof going as high as 60° C. or even higher, which has an adverse influence on use of the WCDMA terminal. Furthermore, the high temperature also leads to a potential danger to the battery of the WCDMA terminal.
Accordingly, there is still room for improvement and development of the prior art.